Destino Final
by KateJAzee
Summary: [KUROKO NO HALLOWEEN] Algo pasaba, y no tenia sentido, pero poco a poco todos se fueron al olvido... (leve mension yaoi)


Especial de Hallowen

Los personajes de KNB no me pertenecen

Tampoco la Historia de Destino final, solo cambie las muertes, y el proceso.

Espero les guste (:

¿Por qué?

Sus ojos rojisos se posaron en la caja negra frente a él, donde el que fue su sombra ahora descansaba, para nunca despertar, todos estaban llorando, pensando únicamente en el "¿Qué paso?"

Pero la respuesta no llegaba

Primero fue Midorima, esto parecía una pesadilla; lo encontraron como al peliceleste, sin vida, en condiciones inexplicables ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Tengo miedo- comento Kise, algunos giraron a verle mientras caminaban a casa- si esto es una cacería, cualquiera podría seguir-

-¿de qué hablas idiota?- la voz de Kasamatsu fue algo ruda- esto no es una cacería solo es una serie de eventos desafortunados-

-vaya que lo fueron- la ahora inexpresiva voz de Takao fu escuchada por todos- iré a casa-le vieron marchar, con un objeto, el cual sería de suerte para los cáncer…

-Solo son accidentes, si te pones más alerta, nunca te pasaran- ante el comentario de Himuro, muchos suspiraron, y siguieron avanzando

Momoi y Aomine caminaban lentamente, la pelirrosa tenia la miraba gacha, aun lloraba, su amigo tomo su mano, dándole animo en el proceso

-fue el destino ¿verdad dai-kun?- pregunto aun derramando lagrimas por su mejilla

-Fue el destino Satsuki- le dijo acercándola para darle un abrazo, el de ojos azules escucho un ruido, y subio la mirada, su primer reacción fue empujar a su amiga lejos

Sus orbes rosas se abrieron al limite, un grito…

En el Hospital, de nuevo estaban reunidos la mayoría

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Aomine a al pelirrosa, que seguía en estado de shock

-Abrazo…barras..daiki- a chica seguía con sus ojos abiertos, entonces empezó a reir un poco- esto es una pesadilla…tengo que despertar-

-tal vez lo sea- espero Kise mirando el pasillo, un doctor se acercó a ellos, con la miraba baja, todos le miraron esperando que hablara

-¿Los padres de Aomine Daiki?-pregunto, una pareja se acercó, ambos muy similares al peliazul, todos se acercaron igual- Es complicado decir esto señores- todos cerraron sus ojos esperando a que dijera esas palabras que los harían llorar a mucho- pero, existe la probabilidad de que su hijo no vuelva a caminar- sus ojos se abrieron, y un pequeño suspiro salió de muchos labios, pero los señores Aomine simplemente lloraron ante la noticia- aun que es un milagro que siga con vida-

-gracias por salvarlo Doctor- hablo la madre de Aomine- porque no creo que allá sido un milagro, si no el poder de sus manos-

Todos tenían que irse, Kise y Kasamatsu acompañaron a Momoi a casa, la chica debía estar más que devastada, así que el rubio nunca soltó su mano…un grave error

Todos los periódicos decían lo mismo al día siguiente

"_El día de ayer, 3 jóvenes perdieron la vida en un accidente cerca de las vías del tren; El reconocido Modelo de 15 años Kise Ryota, Satsuki Momoi de la misma edad, y el joven Yukio Kasamatsu de 18 años murió camino al hospital."_

Otros 3 funerales

Kagami comenzaba a comprender las palabras que Kise había dicho, pero no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Estaba sentado frente a Aomine, quien aun descansaba en una cama de hospital.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-le pregunto como si el otro fuera a contestar

De eso ya una semana, aun se seguían murmurando cosas sobre el accidente de Kise Ryota, y los otros dos, a eso pasaron a ser, la voluminosa mejor amiga de Aomine Daiki, y la mejor Manager que podría tener un equipo de Basquetbol, y el capitán de Kaija, que también fue el amante del modelo, la voz con razón fuerza y esperanza, solo fueron llamados "los otros dos" aun lado del brillante jugador y modelo.

Kagami se había encargado de cuidar de Aomine, Akashi el dio la noticia sobre lo que había pasado con Momoi, cosa que destrozo al chico.

-Es muy triste- la voz de Akashi sonaba tan monótona, que el tigre de seirin pensó en su sombra caída al escucharle- intenten no salir solos- dijo despidiéndose, y el enorme peli morado le siguió esa fue la última vez que ambos escucharon la voz de mando del oji bicolor o que vieron la enorme figura del mejor pivot de la generación de los milagros.

Uno se preguntaría ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero los oficiales prefirieron simplemente verlo como descuidos por parte de los jóvenes, aunque no contaban que el magnate Akashi-san buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra la razón de la muerte de su hijo. ¿Quién sería tan inteligente como para lograrlo?

Akashi Seijuro, el emperador, el sujeto con un ojo futurista, simplemente nadie lo creía, era imposible ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? Pero por más que el hombre busco, su búsqueda termino cuando se dio cuenta que todo apuntaba a un accidente.

Todo se conectaba en la cabeza de Kagami Taiga, la razón por la cual el orden, y la casualidad; mejor dicho, el destino, si había sido el destino, él había dictado las muertes alrededor de una montaña rusa, a la que habían subido hace ya 2 meses. Y justo era el orden

Midorima y Kuroko subieron juntos por que Takao tuvo miedo de subir, Momoi, Kasamatsu y Kise cupieron bien en el 2do vagón aquella vez, Murasakibara y Akashi, inseparables. Ahora solo quedaban él y Aomine. ¿Por qué Aomine no murió en el accidente? Porque no era su turno. Aunque, ya estaba cerca ese momento

¿Qué debía hacer? Todo era tan confuso, era horrible, el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, aun mas que la tristeza de que sus amigos morían, ahora solo podía correr, tenia que contarle a Takao sobre aquello, paso por varias calles

Su teléfono sono, contesto rápidamente

-no puede ser- se dijo al escuchar la voz aun lado del teléfono, llorando como lo que era; una madre que acababa de perder a su primogénito. Aomine Daiki había muerto…

Su cerebro no podía con todo aquello, tenía que encontrar una salida

Midorima Shintaro; Encontrado muerto en su casa, su cabeza se había golpeado contra una esquina cuando salía corriendo de su casa rumbo a un partido, muriendo con el impacto.

Kuroko Tetsuya; En la cancha de Seirin, por alguna razón, la red de voleibol callo sobre él atravesando su abdomen en el proceso

Kise Ryota: No vio el tren al pasar por las vías, y murió aplastado por el transporte al impacto

Satsuki Momoi: Sufrió el mismo destino que Kise Ryota

Kasamatsu Yukio; No murió por el aplastamiento del tren, aparentemente trato de jalar a los otros dos adolescentes, lo que provoco que a él solo le atropellaran del abdomen hacia abajo, murió de camino al hospital en un accidente que tuvo la ambulancia, y su garganta fue atravesada por el mofle del vehículo, murió por desangrado.

Murasakibara Atsushi; Murió protegiendo a Akashi Seijuro cuando bajaban de un ascensor, que se dañó y callo desde el piso 20 del Hospital de Tokio. Se cree que murió con el impacto al suelo. Y la opresión del ascensor

Akashi Seijuro; Al intentar protegerlo, Murasakibara Atsushi termino aplastándolo, mas aparte el impacto, aunque una meticulosa autopsia conformo que Akashi Seijuro no murió por el aplastamiento, si no por asfixia, ya que su pequeño cuerpo no podía soportar el peso sobre su caja torácica

Aomine Daiki; Se coló una cantidad delicada de aire por el conducto del suero, entrando por sus venas hasta su corazón, haciéndolo dejar de palpitar, aun con esto, una enfermera logro ayudar un poco, y se intentó hacer un trasplante de ultimo memento, pero durante la operación, el chico perdió el efecto de anestesia, haciendo del dolor la razón de su muerte.

Kagami Taiga; Se suicidó con un cuchillo en la garganta.

Espero que les haya gustado

¿Cuál les pareció la peor? En mi opinión la de Akashi :(

Feliz Halloween y día de muertos a quien lo celebre (:


End file.
